


Dark & Different

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Series: Sanders Sides AUs [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: When Virgil, a young college student, dies in a tragic accident, he discovers that Angel's are real.When people die, they are brought to heaven and given wings. The color of wing determines what job the newly risen Angel will be given.But Virgil... he has a wing color that has never been seen before.Black wings.What does this mean?Virgil, certainly, has no idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [WP] When people arrive in heaven they are assigned a wing color that dictates their role. White wings help guide the living, red wings fight against and ward off demons, golden wings guard the gates of heaven. But when you arrive, your wings are black.
> 
> I got this prompt off Tumblr, but if I find the person that posted it I'll let y'all know! I've obviously adapted it a bit to fit my idea.
> 
> Warnings: Character death (but he comes back don't worry)

**《◇》**

Virgil sighed as he stepped out of his last class of the day, the college professor calling out a reminder for the project due tomorrow as the students streamed from the lecture hall.

"Hey man!"

Virgil cringed as a hand landed on his shoulder, turning to face the offending limbs owner.

"Hey Wryn." Virgil exasperatedly greeted his classmate.

"Heyyy Virgil, yeah, yeah." Wryn nodded at Virgil, his eyes drifting as he winked at a passing girl, before turning back to Virgil. "Hey, so you know the group project the prof is makin' us turn in tomorrow?"

"The final project? That's worth twenty percent of our group?" Virgil cocked an eyebrow up at his partner. "What about it?"

"Yeah so... I kinda promised Jessica, the hot one, that I'd take her out tonight so..." Wryn grinned at Virgil, slinging an arm over Virgil's shoulder, even though the smaller student tried to avoid it. "You wouldn't mind doing my part right??"

"Ah-" Virgil shouldered Wryn's arm off of him, glancing sideways as if the now empty hall would produce an escape for him to use. "I'm actually going to a thing ton-"

"Great! Can't wait to see what grade you get us!" Wryn, totally ignoring Virgil, punched him playfully in the arm as he grinned widely at the quiet man. "You're a lifesaver dude!"

With that the jock bounded off, leaving Virgil to stare after him, rubbing his forearm where Wryn had punched him.

"Yeah that's gonna bruise." Virgil sighed, before adjusting the strap of his bookbag, and heading down the corridor in the opposite direction that Wryn had gone.

Virgil sighed as he pushed open the door of the building, heading out into the bright sunlight that lit the campus in the midday bustle of student life.

As Virgil made his way around the college campus he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, indicating he had received a text message.

_'New Message from: The Nickster - Hey dude! Wann...'_

Virgil smiled and clicked on his friends' message, putting in his phones password when prompted before his messaging app loaded up and he was able to read what his friend sent.

_'Hey dude! Wanna get a movie or smthn l8r? German class SUCKED today! Stressed!'_

Virgil thought for a second, before typing back a reply.

_'Idk Nick, W dumped all the work of our group prjct on me and it's due 2morrow!! Idk if I'll have the time.'_

Virgil watched as his app indicated Nick was typing before a new message popped up on his phones screen.

_'Ew, not Wryn. Forgot u were partnered with him. Sucks!! How bout u work on it and get back to me? I'm planning for around 9 at the mall! THE NEW SUPERHERO MOVIE IVE BEEN SEEING EVERYWHERE IS FINALLY HERE!'_

_'Lol. Alright Nick, I'll see. I'll get back 2 u.'_

_'Kewl!'_

_'Gotta go, bye!'_

Virgil sent the last message, before tucking his phone into his pocket and continuing on his way.

As Virgil made his way to the bus stop that he used to get home, he reached for his wallet in his book bag.

He came up empty handed.

Virgil slowed his pace and pulled the bag from his side, opening the pouch where his wallet was normally stored, and peering into it.

Nothing except lint and an wound up pair earbuds.

Virgil began frantically pawing through the other pockets and areas of his book bag, additionally checking his pockets and jacket for the wallet that held all of his money.

Nada.

He must have left it at home, as Nick gave him a ride to his classes this morning.

Virgil sighed heavily, feeling a headache coming on. Virgil began making his way down the street, opening his google maps for the fastest way to get to his dorm.

"Great. Just a twenty-seven-minute walk." Virgil grabbed his earbuds, quickly unwinding them and plugging the cord into his headphone jack, putting the earbuds into his ears and turning on his favorite song as he walked.

As Virgil chose a song he began to cross a street using the crosswalk, for once in his life, not looking before he stepped into the street. Virgil was staring down at his phone as he tried to lower the volume of the audio, which was louder then he had expected.

As he was distracted, he didn't see the car hurtling toward him.

The driver of the car slammed on the horn, causing Virgil to jump, stumbling as his eyes grew large, his vision narrowing as the car rushed towards him.

The man driving laid on the brakes, but it was too late.

The car slammed into Virgil's body, the man's form arching as the hood of the car hit his legs. The force of the car impacting him tossed Virgil into the air, the man somersaulting over the car, his body slamming into the road behind the car, head slamming onto the pavement, a horrendous crack being heard as the rest of Virgil's body fell to the ground in a crumpled head.

And that was it.

Virgil's eyes were open, but his brown eyes were already glazing over, lifeless, faded purple hair falling across his eyes as his limp body lay spread across the hot asphalt.

The door of the car was shoved open, the man rushing over to crouch over the form that was crumpled like a thrown away doll.

"Oh no..." The man's hands rose to cover his mouth eyes widening in horror. "Oh, God. What have I done?!"

As the horrified man pulled his phone from his pocket to call the police, forgetting he was still crouched in the middle of a busy street, he heard the approaching sound of a car.

He looked up, eyes widening.

Another car was heading his way, a girl in the driver's seat.

She was on her phone. Not looking at the road. Not seeing the tragic accident that had just occurred.

Pedestrians that had previously been staring in horror at the accident began yelling for her to stop, but it was too little too late.

The girl looked up and swerved the wheel, but the man crouched over Virgil's body was still rammed into by the car.

The man went flying, head making contact with a very solid light post on the side of the road, before falling to the ground, dead.

"Oh my God!!" A woman on the sidewalk, one hand clutched over her young son's eyes, the other holding a phone to her ear, cried out. "Please!! Come quick! There's been another accident! I think he's dead! Oh my God, they're both dead!"

Sirens filled the air as both police cars and a pair of ambulances roared up the street, screeching to a halt as uniformed law enforcement officers and paramedics piled out of their vehicles, but the surrounding crowd knew it was too late.

The paramedics loaded the bodies into the ambulances after they were pronounced dead, announcing to the cops that they were going to take them for the coroner to pick up.

As the police secured the scene, one young policewoman crouched near to where the first man had landed, carefully picking up an abandoned phone along with it's commented earbuds with gloved fingers.

As the phone registered movement, the cracked screen lit up, displaying the still playing song.

The officer grimly chuckled at the ironic song that the now deceased man had been listening to in his final moments.

_'Land of the Dead - Voltaire.'_

**《◇》**

Virgil flinched violently and his eyes shot open, pushing himself to a sitting position.

Virgil breathed heavily, pulling his knees to his chest as he glanced around himself.

He was sitting in the middle of an empty room, seated upon the cool floor.

"I.. I'm alive?" Virgil murmured quietly to himself, rising from his place on the floor, examining his hands to see his veins, seemingly still pumping blood. "Am I in the hospital..? How am I still alive??"

And then Virgil turned, searching for a door or something to explain where he was.

His eye caught sight of his reflection within the fancy golden framed mirror placed upon the bright white wall.

And then he screamed.

Virgil felt his legs shake, seemingly having the strength of Jello, before he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

**《◇》**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't like this chapter but hopefully next chapter will be better! :)
> 
> Logan is a tad bit OOC but he'll act more of himself in future chapters.

**《◇》**

Virgil shuddered as he opened his eyes, still lying on the cold floor of the mysterious room where he had passed out.

Virgil pushed himself to a sitting position, his legs twisted to rest beside him.

He slowly raised his arm, reaching behind himself to run his trembling arm along his quivering back.

His fingers met something soft.

Virgil softly gasped, twisting his neck as he tried to see his back.

It wasn't a hallucination.

They were real.

Virgil rose to his feet, rushing to the mirror and turning, craning his neck to see the reflection of his back in the mirror.

Virgil stared, dumbfounded, at the pair of large black wings that were protruding from his shoulder blades.

"What is going on..?" Virgil frantically asked himself aloud, before his eyes filled with horror, understanding dawning. "I'm dead. Oh my God, I'm dead! I'm in Heaven! Or.. something!"

Before Virgil could do anything else, he heard the tell-tale creak of a door opening.

Virgil twisted to see a door, which he swore wasn't there previously, opening as a man, an angel (?), stepped through, eyes glued to a clipboard that held a multitude of papers.

"Hello there... Virgil!" The man, not looking up from his clipboard, introduced himself. "I am Logan, and I'm here to be your guide to Korolla, or as many humans call it, "Heaven". " The man ended the statement with one of his hands doing air quotes.

"Uh..." Virgil stared.

"Right, right. You're probably confused." The man sighed, before glancing at a paragraph in one of the many papers he had. "Alright, so it appears you died in a car crash at the age of twenty-one, a real tragedy. Now you're an Angel." The man pulled a pen, seemingly from nowhere, and made a note on his paper. "Capiche?"

"Uh- yeah..." Virgil shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure how he felt about being... dead. "What abou-"

"Alright. Your wings. Now I'm sure you've noticed that you have something your human form did not. Wings. Now in Korolla, wings decide who you are. Angel's with white wings help guide the living and influence their actions to help them along in their lives, red wings fight against and ward off demons that pose a constant threat to our peaceful living, golden wings guard the gates of heaven, blue wings act as medics and heal any injuries that occur, light grey wings help out around Korolla, mostly managing shops or the Complaints and Management building. And last but not least, orange wings, like mine-" The man, Logan, gestured to his pale orange wings. "Help to assist new arrivals and explain how Korolla's society works."

"Oh, but what abo-" Virgil began to ask a question before being cut off by Logan yet again.

"Yes, I'm sure you have questions about your duties. Now let's see, you have-" Logan glanced up to peer at Virgil's wings, before letting out a shocked gasp and clutching his clipboard to his chest. "Y-you have... black wings?!"

"Yes...?" Virgil uncomfortably shifted, glancing around the room as Logan stared at him in shock and curiosity.

"How curious... I have never seen that before." Logan pushed his glasses up on his nose, before continuing. "I will be back. For once I am clueless on what action to take."

"Okay, b-" Virgil began to say a farewell, but before he could finish Logan was out the door, and as Virgil watched, the door faded back into the wall, leaving Virgil more or less trapped.

"Great." Virgil groaned, before slumping to the floor, leaning against the wall, wings awkwardly spreading out to his sides, as he waited for Logan to return.

**《◇》**

Logan hurriedly made his way down the corridor where the new arrivals were kept before their Guides were able to explain what was going on.

"Hey Logan!" One of Logan's colleagues, a bright young Guide new to the job, was waving at him as she led a Recent Arrival from his room. "How's your day going?"

"Just fine!!" Logan gave her a strained smile, before returning her wave and continuing on his way down the hallway.

As Logan left the New Arrival hallways he stepped into the main lobby of Korolla's Management and Complaints building.

As Logan made his way around the bustling queues that were lined with Angel's waiting to file a complaint or get help with a problem, he clutched his clipboard with scribbled notes on it clutched close to his chest.

Logan turned to head up the main stairs of the building and quickly jogged up the large set of stairs, merging with the already moving group of Angel's making their way up on the right of the stairwell.

A pair of rambunctious young Angels darted down the stairs, forcing Logan to step aside to avoid being bowled over. Logan sighed and wished that flying was allowed in the crowded building.

As Logan resumed his trek up the stairs, rounding the landing and continuing onwards, he felt a sharp pain originate from his left wing, turning around as he winced, seeing an apologetic looking man staring up at him, having obviously just stepped on Logan's feathers.

"Ah, I apologize Logan!" The man inclined his head to Logan, moving to stand next to the frazzled orange-winged man. "I was hurrying to speak with Lord Thomas and I was not watching where I was placing my feet!"

"Oh.." Logan looked over to his new companion as they reached the top of the stairs, recognizing the man. "Roman, it's been a while."

"Yes it has dear friend!" Roman chuckled. "I think the last time I saw you was that one time that I accidentally stabbed you while trying to get that one annoying Demon."

"Yeah, that seems to be correct. The nurse certainly was horrified when I came in covered in blood and red feathers. And you didn't even apologize!" Logan sternly pointed out, before chuckling with his old friend.

"Hey, I carried you on my back, you didn't even say thank you!" Roman jokingly punched Logan lightly in the arm, before moving to rejoin the traffic of Angel's moving up and down the halls, Logan joining him. "So where are you heading, my friend?"

"I have an... issue to discuss with Lord Thomas." Logan explained to his friend. "How about you?"

"One of my commanders have let me know that abnormal amounts of demons have been being spotted around the gates of Korolla. I wish to request his input on what our next moves shall be." Roman placed a hand on the hilt of his sword in its sheath, staring regally at Logan. "When I arrived in Korolla I swore to protect the innocent angels that have made this place their home. I will not let them down."

"I'm sure you won't Roman." Logan reached up and patted his arm before the pair was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Sir Roman!" A young looking Angel, his light grey wings tucked neatly behind his back, hurriedly rushed up to the duo. "Lord Thomas has seen you approaching and requests your presence right away!"

"Ah! Lead the way, please!" Roman turned and clapped a hand to Logan's shoulder, smiling. "Goodbye, my friend! I shall seek you out later. We should hang out some more!"

"O- Yeah. Yes, Roman, we shall. Goodbye." Logan tucked his clipboard to his chest, watching as his friend confidently followed the secretary to the throne room of Lord Thomas, disappearing into the room, red wings trailing lightly along the floor before the heavy oak door closed, hiding them from Logan's view.

Logan remained still for a second, gazing at the space where his friend had stood, before collecting himself and hurrying over to the secretary standing with a clipboard by the throne room doors, requesting that he get signed up for a viewing with Lord Thomas, stating simply that he had an urgent and unseen before issue that he needed to discuss with the Lord.

After discussing the details with the secretary Logan took a seat on the chairs lining the small waiting room connected to the Throne Room hallway, waiting for his time to speak to Lord Thomas about his new arrival, Virgil.

**《◇》**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading :)  
> \- R


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfiction is unofficially abandoned. I may check in on it and possibly write a few sentences every once in a while, and there is a small chance of it getting an update in the future, but my love for Sanders Sides has greatly diminished, which I am mostly at fault for.

When I was an active member of this community, I became unhealthily obsessed with Sanders Sides and that obsession had taken over my life, and I have now severely burned myself out, and I'm trying to move on to communities and fandoms that don't hold as many bad memories for me.

 

I love everyone I've met throughout my years as a Fander, and I'll never forget the people and amazing times I've met and had. ♡

 

I'm sorry to all of those who hoped to see an ending to my many works-in-progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha dead faint, good joke me
> 
> Anyways here's my new AU! Can't wait to write more for y'all :)
> 
> -Ren


End file.
